Addition to the Team
by WolvenGoddessEmpath
Summary: Sasuke Takima: Exwire. No class. But her title means nothing. All she wants is to avenge the death of her father and sister. Along the way, she learns that she can't do it alone.
1. First Day

"Well, here we are!" Mephisto Pheles said cheerfully, looking at the young girl standing next to him. The girl was quite pretty in his opinion and he wondered why she wanted to become an exorcist in the first place. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes that were filled with a determination that was common in most exorcists, and her skin was a light caramel color.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I think so."

Sasuke Takima stepped into the classroom, confident and with one goal in mind: Learn to be an exorcist and kill as many demons as physically possible. After her sister and father were murdered by the damn things, she wanted to send all of them back to Gehenna. They had no right to be here in Assiah, according to her.

She paused at the door and counted her classmates to herself. Seven. She wasn't surprised to see so few people. Not everyone receives their temptaint.

The instructor looked over as he heard the door close. "Good morning, Miss Takima," he said pleasantly. His voice had a friendly tone to it, welcoming and kind.

She grunted in reply and took a seat in the back, away from everyone. A young, blond girl looked at her and smiled sweetly. Another boy with glasses waved slightly. She ignored them both.

As the instructor, Yukio Okumura, began a lecture on lower-level demons, Sasuke started taking notes and drawing accurate diagrams on the demons explained. She paid close attention to the class, and actively participated in the discussions, unlike another greyish-blue haired boy, who fell asleep halfway through the lecture. Sasuke could hear him muttering to himself about some kind of food.

When class ended, she picked up her bag and started to leave when Okumura stopped her.

"Miss Takima, can you stay behind? I'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright."

She shrugged. "No, it's okay. What do you want to know? Oh, and please just call me Sasuke. I don't really like formalities, Mr. Okumura."

He smiled. "In that case, please just call me Yukio. Since we have a few of the same classes together during the day, we can call each other by our first names. Just not during the cram school."

Sasuke nodded.

"Anyway, I want to know why you decided to come to the cram school in the first place?" Yukio asked.

"Well, I suppose it's because I wanted to avenge my father's and older sister's deaths. They were murdered by demons when I was young. But my mother and I managed to escape. She's sick now, but she asked me if I wanted to really become an exorcist. When I said yes, she told me she had ties with Mephisto, and the next thing I know, I'm in the cram school and Mephisto himself was escorting me down the hall here."

"What class are you looking for?"

"Dragoon and Tamer. I might even dabble a little bit in Aria too."

He nodded, seeming to keep that in mind. "Is there anything I should know about you?" Yukio asked.

"Like what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Just anything you feel like telling me. Anything at all?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I guess...well, no actually. That's it."

Yukio nodded. "Okay. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get where you want to be, Sasuke. I promise."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Professor Okumura."

Yukio winced. "That's a name I'll never get used to."

Sasuke giggled, picked up her bag, and said her goodbyes to Yukio before leaving the classroom and heading to her dorm.

Days went by like that. Get up, go to school, eat lunch, finish the day, go to the cram school, go home. Nothing special. She didn't even try to make friends because it would only get in the way of her life goals.

About a week in, she knew names. The bluish-gray haired boy was Rin Okumura, the cute blond girl was Shiemi Moriyama, the girl with the pigtails was Izumo Kamiki. Then there were the three boys. Glasses was Konekomaru Miwa, pink haired boy was Renzo Shima, and the third one with piercings was Ryuji Suguro. Then there was the blond boy with the sock puppet, Nemu Takara.

A month after the last quiz they took was when she really started learning about everyone.

The city was being breached by low to mid-level demons, and the students were tasked with taking them out. Sasuke was ready for the job, but Rin seemed a little...too excited. He was practically jumping for joy when he found out. Shiemi looked nervous. Everyone else seemed fine to her, prepared, ready to take this on. Exwires were tough, and she couldn't wait to become one.

They went in pairs. Takara went with Shima, Konekomaru with Izumo, Shiemi with Suguro, and Sasuke with Rin. They were assigned certain points of the city, where the demons would be most commonly seen. Sasuke and Rin were assigned with a place away from the town, and Sasuke was relieved that not a lot of people would get involved. They walked, Rin equipped with nothing but his sword, and Sasuke with a revolver and a magic circle to call upon her familiar if needed.

"So, you're Sasuke Takima?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded but said nothing.

"So...what's up?" Clearly, he was trying to make small talk.

Sasuke decided to humor him. "Why did you decide to be an exorcist?" she asked him.

"To defeat Satan," Rin replied without hesitation.

She couldn't help but smirk. "Beat Satan? You're kidding, right?" But when she looked at him, his face was completely devoid of humor.

"Yeah," he continued. "It sounds dumb, but I'm serious. I want to beat the crap out of Satan for taking my old man from me."

"You're talking about Shiro Fujimoto? The former Paladin?"

He nodded.

Sasuke went quiet.

"What about you?" Rin asked her.

She hesitated. "I want to be an exorcist because I don't think demons have a place in Assiah. They belong in Gehenna and they should have stayed there. I want to be able to be strong enough to be an exorcist to avenge my father's and sister's deaths."

"Woah, that's pretty big," he said. Then he asked, "When did you receive your temptaint?"

"When I was a little kid. About six years ago. The day before the attack."

There was a strange sound to their left, and they both stopped.

"Get behind me Sasuke," Rin whispered, starting to step in front of her.

She snorted. "No way," she whispered back. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Another noise, closer this time, and suddenly they were swarmed by goblins and coal tar. Sasuke aimed her revolver, emptied it, then quickly reloaded while Rin took over. He smacked at the goblins with his sword sheath, but he jumped back after getting bitten and scratched by another group.

"Rin, get back! I need to treat those wounds!" Sasuke shouted over the chaos.

"I will! Just a second!" He looked back at her and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Stay back!"

He stepped forward and drew his blade. Blue flames exploded from the sword and from his body, and a long tail and pointed ears sprouted from him. Sasuke stared at him in horror. She knew those blue flames. They were a sure sign of Satan.

Rin looked back at her. "Sasuke, I'll explain later! Get up!" he cried, slashing a few goblins with the sword. Sasuke blinked and stood up, then started firing again. She fired and emptied the chamber again, then took out her magic circle and called to the sky: "By the power of the moon goddess Artemis, I beg of you, rise and answer my prayers!"

The air rippled and swirled around her, and a large timber wolf appeared. Rin jumped back, and the wolf launched an attack that sent the fleet of coal tar and goblins back to Gehenna. Then, with an exhale, it vanished.

The two sat down to catch their breath.

"That was nuts," Rin said after a pause. Sasuke had pulled out a first-aid kit and started treating the wounds Rin sustained.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Ya know, you don't have to do this. I feel fine."

"I know," Sasuke nodded, then finished the last one and put her kit away. "So, you gonna tell me why you've got blue flames surrounding you?"

"Oh." Rin sheathed his sword and the blue flames died. He looked at her. "Thing is...Yukio and I are the spawn of the devil."

Sasuke blinked. "Um...what?"

Rin smirked at her. "Yeah, well...yeah. No beating around the bush about it. We're half demons. But we've gotten rid of him for now at least. Back a couple months ago. When the city was being attacked by Satan and his cronies."

"Oh. I see. Okay," Sasuke said, trying to wrap her head around it. It seemed somewhat illogical, impossible. "It seems unreal, but after seeing what I just saw, I can't deny it. And since Mr. Okumura is your twin brother, the fact cannot be avoided. You really are of Satan descent."

Rin lowered his gaze. "Yeah…"

Sasuke smiled at him. "You guys don't seem bad, though."

"We both have the same goal: Destroy Satan and all demons in Assiah."

"I know. And you both have done nothing but protect us, so I don't feel...too afraid of you."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, and Yukio couldn't hurt anything if he tried to."

Sasuke giggled. "You think so?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

Rin nodded. "Well, we should get back. We're done here, I think."

"Rin, Miss Takima!" a small voice called. They turned to see Shiemi and Suguro running to them. They looked like they had recently gotten into a fight. Sasuke figured they had just finished taking out their demons.

"Hey, Shiemi! Sup, Bon?" Rin called back.

"Hello," Sasuke said politely. "You guys finished yours?"

"Yeah," Suguro replied. He sounded tired. He looked at Rin with an annoyed expression. "We saw your blue flames and came to investigate. You didn't have to let your powers out, doofus."

Rin's face flushed sheepishly. "Hehe...sorry," he muttered.

"Well, how about we all get back?" Rin asked, looking at the other three.

"Yeah, sure," Shiemi beamed.

"You handled yourselves well," Yukio told them. "Miss Takima, please stand up."

"Yes, Mr. Okumura." Sasuke stood up, a bit nervous as to why he called her out.

"You've demonstrated excellent skill in combat and in poise. You and Mr. Okumura were able to take down your group with ease. You have also demonstrated accurate doctoring when your comrade was in peril. That was your final exam, and you have successfully completed it."

Sasuke beamed. She knew what was coming.

"Congratulations, Sasuke Takima. You have officially become an exwire."

The entire class was staring at her in complete awe and she was smiling broadly. She had never felt so happy in her life. "I did it, Mom," she thought to herself. "I made it, just like I promised you!"


	2. Blackmail and Dresses

"So Sasuke," Shima said, sliding up to her. "The big dance is coming up. You going with anyone?"

Sasuke didn't respond. She kept her head bent over her work, and moved on the the next question on the sheet.

"Come on, Sasuke, tell us. Who's your date, huh?" God, Shima was so annoying.

"Nobody," Sasuke answered, putting down her pen. "Because I'm not going to the dance."

"What?" Konekomaru asked. "Why not? Everyone else is. Even Bon's going."

"Yeah," Suguro said. "You should come. I mean, you're a girl. Girls like dances right?"

Sasuke had to smirk. "Did you just put a stereotype on me?"

Suguro immediately tensed. "No! Uh, sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you."

She laughed. "It's fine. I just don't feel like going."

Shima looked disappointed. "I would have liked to see you there."

Suguro elbowed him in the ribs. "Leave her alone."

Sasuke saw Rin walk up and sit down with them. "Yo," he said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Shima replied with a smile. "Sasuke's studying too much. She isn't going to the dance."

"I thought all girls liked dances," Rin said.

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Again with this?"

Rin laughed nervously. "Sorry Sasuke."

She smiled and picked up her things. "I gotta go. Studying is important."

They exchanged farewells, and then Sasuke went back to her dorm. She walked to her room and saw a dress lying on her bed. It was a long, light blue dress that ended at the knee. There were no sleeves, but it had a little white cover-up shawl to match. There were matching shoes on the floor.

Sasuke saw a note on the dress. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"I don't care what you say, you're going to the dance with me. Try on the dress at least. Signed, Miki." Miki, Sasuke's roommate, had also taped a ticket to the bottom of the note. A ticket to the dance.

She had to laugh. Miki was going to force her to go to the dance? Ha, she thought. She'll have to try harder than that then.

It's not that Sasuke didn't like dances, she just didn't want to go to this one. She was just too busy.

Plus, she didn't come to this school to socialize. She came here to make her mother proud.

But she tried the dress on anyway. She looked at herself if the full-length mirror to the left of the room. The light blue looked good on her, and the style looked pretty. It was long enough to cover her ankles, but not long enough to trip over. She kinda liked it. And the shawl topped it off quite nicely.

She'd never admit that to her roommate though.

The door opened and Miki stepped in. Miki had black hair and grey eyes, but she was bubbly and happy all the time. She saw Sasuke and gasped, a smile quickly spreading across her face.

"I knew I picked out the right one! You look gorgeous!" she squealed.

Sasuke smiled and looked down, not saying anything.

"Everyone's going to love you at the dance, Sasuke! So many boys are gonna-"

"Miki, I'm not going," Sasuke interrupted her.

"What? Of course you are! You and me are gonna go!" Miki looked at her.

"I don't feel like going this time. Plus, I have to-"

"Studying again?" Miki whined.

Sasuke nodded.

Miki glared playfully. "I will convince you to come. No matter what it takes, you will come with me and you will dance."

Sasuke accepted the challenge. "Keep dreaming, Miki."

The day of the dance arrived. Sasuke sat with headphones in, blocking out the people who were talking about their dresses or their dates or other things. She just blocked all of them.

Someone yanked her headphones out. She turned around, ready to shoot the person a glare, then found herself rolling her eyes when she saw Shima and Rin there.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I told you, I'm not going."

"Seriously?" Shima groaned. "We've tried everything to convince you, Sasuke."

Rin smirked. "Not everything," he said, and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it so Sasuke could see. On the screen was a picture of Sasuke in that blue dress.

She gaped, then looked up with wide eyes.

"No, I swear we haven't been spying," Rin said quickly, reading her mind. "A friend of yours, Miki? Yeah, she sent me the picture."

Sasuke moaned. "Mikiiiii..."

Rin laughed. "Now let's make a deal. I'll delete the picture if you go to the dance."

"You're blackmailing me?" she squeaked.

Rin nodded. Shima looked at the picture and grinned. "Nice dress," he said.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed in anger and humiliation. "You promise you'll delete it?"

"The moment you arrive, you can watch me delete it forever."

She sighed. She didn't want to go, but she also didn't want Rin nagging her about the dress forever.

"I'll go," she said reluctantly.

Shima cheered and the boys high-fived. "See ya after class, Sasuke!" Shima called as the boys ran off.

Sasuke groaned and laid her head on the table. She suddenly wanted to die.

After class, she went to her dorm to change her clothes. Miki helped her do makeup and hair after Sasuke finished being mad at her.

When Miki was finished, Sasuke had her hair in a beautiful style, clipped up slightly with a light blue butterfly pin, and she had pink lip gloss on with eye shadow to match the dress. She looked very pretty.

"Can I take a picture?" Miki asked.

"No!" Sasuke said immediately.

The girls walked together to the dance, and then Miki abandoned her to "take care of her own capable self". Sasuke immediately retreated to the back of the room and stayed there. She was grateful that nobody approached her. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but that never bothered her.

She caught sight of Rin looking at her, and he winked and mouthed, "Picture is gone."

She nodded, then turned when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey, Sasuke," Yukio said. "I like your dress."

She blushed. "Thanks, Yukio. Having fun?"

He tugged at his sleeve uncomfortably. Instead of the usual uniform suit, Yukio was wearing an expensive black suit complete with cuffs and nice shoes.

"Not really," he said nervously. "Honestly, I'm only here because my brother asked me to come."

"You were pressured too?"

He nodded.

"My roommate and your brother forced me to come."

Yukio laughed. "How?"

"Rin blackmailed me," she sighed. "Miki had me try this dress on when she got it, then secretly took a picture and sent it to Rin. He said that if I came, he'd delete it."

"So here you are," Yukio finished.

"Yep."

They stood in silence, and then a song Sasuke recognized came on. She found herself smiling.

"You like this song?" Yukio asked.

"I've heard it a few times, and yeah, I do like it. I listen to it all the time." Sasuke swayed a little to the music.

Yukio hesitated, then held his hand out. "Do...um...do you...want to d-dance?" he stuttered.

Sasuke stared at his hand for a moment. "Really?" she asked.

"Y-You don't have to," he said quickly.

"No, I'd like that."

She gently laid her hand in his, and they walked out. He rested his other hand on her waist gently, and she put her hand on his shoulder. They started to slowly sway to the rhythm of the song.

"I'm glad you could come," Sasuke blurted, then she blushed and looked down.

Yukio stared. "You...are?"

Sasuke recovered quick. "Y-Yeah. Ya know, I'd have been sad if you or any of my friends never showed up!" She laughed nervously. Yet again, she wanted to die.

Yukio blushed. "Oh, okay," he said with a smile.

She tripped over her shoe and nearly fell. Yukio caught her, but she rolled her ankle.

Sasuke hissed in pain. "Owww..."

"You okay?"

"Ankle...rolled it," she winced.

Yukio nodded and lifted her off the ground. She gasped.

"Let's get some ice, okay?" Yukio said, smiling at her.

Sasuke felt her face go deep red. Rin caught her eye and she watched him laugh at them.

Yukio carried her to the sidelines and went to the nurse's office. Shiemi, Suguro and Konekomaru walked to her. Shiemi was wearing her usual komoto and sandals, Suguro wore a grey tux, and Konekomaru wore a white one.

"Where's Yuki?" Shiemi asked.

"He went to get me some ice. I'm a little clumsy with these shoes, and I rolled my ankle pretty badly."

"Are you alright?" Konekomaru asked.

"I'll be okay," Sasuke nodded. "Uh, Shiemi, do you think you could come see me after the dance is over? I need to tell you something."

Shiemi grinned. "Uh-huh."

Yukio came back after they had left, ice pack in hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "You don't need to do this. I think I just need to walk it off."

"Let me see it then, just to be sure."

Sasuke sighed and lifted the skirt of her dress enought to let Yukio see. He took her foot in his hands, removing the shoe. Her ankle looked slightly swollen and painful. Yukio turned it slightly, and Sasuke hissed in pain.

Yukio nodded and placed the ice pack on her skin. It felt good.

"I should wrap it," she heard him say.

"Yukio-"

"Don't. I want to do this, and you need to have it wrapped so it doesn't swell any further and cause more harm."

Sasuke gave up. She watched him pull a roll of bandages from his bag and start wrapping up her ankle. Once he was finished, he picked up her shoes and held out his hand. She took it, stood up, and limped with him outside.

"I can walk you to the dorm," Yukio offered, and Sasuke didn't object. They walked in silence, Yukio supporting Sasuke by wrapping and arm around her waist.

Once they got to her dorm, Yukio let go. "Now you have an excuse to stay home," he smiled.

She frowned. "Was 'I'm studying' not good enough?"

He laughed. "Apparently not."

She smiled, then looked at his shoes. "I uh...enjoyed dancing with you."

Yukio hesitated, then she heard him say, "It was pretty nice, huh?"

She blushed.

"Anyway, I'd better get back. See you in English tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded, still looking down shyly. She heard Yukio's footsteps retreating and then she hobbled into the dorm rooms.

Shiemi came in about an hour after she did. "I can't stay too long," she said. "I left the dance early, but I have to be home soon. What is it?"

"Shiemi..." Sasuke looked down and played with the fabric of her dress. "I think I'm starting to form a crush on Yukio."

Shiemi's face brightened. "You like Yuki?" she asked her.

Sasuke nodded slowly, her face turning red again.

"Does he know?"

"No! And I don't want him to ever know!"

"Why not? Yuki is super nice. He won't be mad."

"I know...I just...I'm too shy to tell him."

Shiemi tilted her head. "I never saw you as shy before," she said.

"I don't let anyone see it."

"Do you think he likes you back?"

Sasuke twirled a piece of her hair. "I don't think so. He's my cram school teacher. Wouldn't it be weird if I did date him?"

Shiemi nodded. "I suppose so."

Sasuke sighed.

"But if you think this is what you really want, then it should work eventually, right?"

She looked at Shiemi, her bright smile making her feel a little better inside. She smiled back. "Yeah, maybe. What do you think of this?"

Shiemi smiled wider. "I think it's cute. Yuki gets a lot of admirers, but none are as nice as you, Miss Takima."

Sasuke giggled. "Thanks. And Shiemi, i told you to just call me Sasuke."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Miss-I mean Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed, and Shiemi joined in. Sasuke stood up clumsily and hugged her friend. "Thank you," she said.

"Sure thing. Anything for my good friend."

They exchanged goodbyes and Shiemi went home. Sasuke changed and went to bed, wondering how she'd tell Yukio anything, if she ever worked up the courage.


	3. Henshin

Sasuke yawned and stretched. She hadn't been sleeping well, not only because she had the final for her AP English class the next day, but because she was worried about her mother. She was worried she'd never get better, and someday, the demons would come back and try to take her away from Sasuke. That scared her.

The class was almost over, Yukio just going over the homework being assigned for the night. Sasuke rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, then wrote the assignment down in her notebook.

The bell rang and she picked up her bag.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Rin called out. "You wanna come with me and Shiemi and Yukio to grab a bite?"

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke shrugged.

Shiemi grinned widely.

They all walked to a little place on the corner, near the place the boys were staying. They chatted and laughed, while Sasuke started doing homework and studying for the English exam.

"Seriously? Studying at a time like this?" Rin asked, taking her books.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried out. "Give those back!"

"No way! Shiemi, take them!"

He handed the books to Shiemi, much to Sasuke's dismay, and pleaded with Shiemi to give them back.

Rin grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back. "Say you'll stop studying!" he taunted.

"Rin!" Sasuke whined, squirming weakly.

"Yukio, help me out!" Rin laughed.

Yukio shook his head. "I'll stay out of this one," he chuckled, giving Sasuke an apologetic look.

She begged with her eyes. "Yukio, help me!"

Yukio shrugged and said, "Sorry, Sasuke!"

When she finally gave in, Rin let go and Shiemi returned her books to her. She stuffed them in her bag and scowled playfully at them.

They ate, chatted and laughed some more, then Shiemi glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late," Shiemi said. "I gotta head home."

"Yeah," Sasuke chimed in. "I gotta study for my final tomorrow, and finish the homework."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Shiemi heading home to her mother, the boys to their dorms, and Sasuke to hers.

She had barely gotten halfway home when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sasuke."

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a few months now. The voice...belonged to her mother.

Sasuke turned, and sure enough, her mother stood there before her, perfectly healthy, a very happy smile on her pretty face. Sasuke studied her long dark hair, dark eyes, perfect figure, and loving smile.

"M-Mom?" Sasuke could only utter that one question.

Her mother opened her arms. "My Sasuke, it's me. I came to see you."

Sasuke's heart leaped. She dropped her bag and ran into her mother's arms, starting to sob a bit. She was just so happy that her mother was better. She didn't even notice or care that her mother's touch felt a bit too cold.

Her mother stroked her hair gently, soothing Sasuke gently. "You and I still look exactly the same," she chuckled.

"I can't believe you're here," Sasuke said through tears.

"I am here, my daughter," came the smooth reply. "I said I came to see you."

And then a gunshot rang in her ears, and her mother's body slumped.

"Sasuke!"

Yukio's voice behind her. Muffled by the ringing in her ears, but it was there. She ignored him and looked at her mother. Her eyes were wide, and blood trickled from her lips and her back, staining Sasuke's hands red. She looked at her back and saw the bullet wound.

"No!" she screamed. "No! Mom! No! Oh god, Yukio! What have you done!?"

"Sasuke, get back now! It's using the memories of your mother to tempt you! It's going to kill you!" he yelled.

"Sa...Sasuke...don't leave...me…" her mother croaked.

When Sasuke looked down, her heart ached. Her mother's body was soaked in blood, and her face was twisted in horror.

"Mom, no!" Sasuke shrieked. She turned and glared at Yukio and Rin, who were standing behind them. "What the hell?"

Rin pointed to her mother's body. "Look at it, Sasuke!"

Her mother's body grew colder, and Sasuke looked down to search for signs of life.

And then she screamed in horror.

Instead of seeing her mother's cool dark eyes, she saw two deep, empty holes. Instead of seeing her loving smile, a large, fanged, gaping maw. Instead of the perfect skin and comforting touch, she saw a picture of horror. The skin was gray and cold, thin, almost bony, and the fingers ended in long, claw-like nails.

The demon looked at her, the bullet wound in its chest closing slowly. Its hands gripped her arms, and it let out a loud roar that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It hurt her ears and made her want to shrivel up and die.

"Sasuke!" She felt herself being pulled by the back of her jacket, away from the demon.

"Rin, don't let her go!" Yukio shouted.

She tore her gaze away from the creature and saw Rin, a determined look on his face. He yanked Sasuke from its clutches, and it screamed as Yukio emptied his two pistols into the creature, then quickly reloaded and fired again. The creature looked at Rin, hit him and sent him sprawling, away from Sasuke, who now stood alone. The thing turned its attention back to Sasuke and spoke, once again, in her mother's voice.

"Sasuke...come with me, my daughter…" it beckoned.

"Don't look at it!" Rin, the boy who'd pulled her away, yelled from where he was, starting to run to her.

Yukio grabbed her and held her close to his side. "Don't look, Sasuke!"

Sasuke buried her face into his shoulder, trembling in terror as she listened to Yukio continue shooting at the creature and it screeching that awful screech.

The creature screamed one last time, and Yukio stopped firing. When Sasuke looked up, to where the creature had been, it was gone.

Yukio cursed under his breath. "It's gone. Disappeared."

Rin got up and looked at Yukio. "Still alive?"

He nodded.

Sasuke stared. "That thing...that creature...it wasn't my mother?" she asked.

"No," Yukio replied. "It's a Henshin. A mid-level demon. It uses the memories of the person it targets until it's able to kill them. It could be a friend, a family member, or even a crush."

Sasuke nodded.

"Since we aren't being targeted by the Henshin, we were able to see it for what it really is," Rin added. "Instead of seeing your mother, we saw that ugly bastard."

"So only I can see the hallucination it concocted to get to me?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yes. Only the target can see the hallucination," Yukio answered. "And, fortunately, but unfortunately, the Henshin will continue to pursue you until it kills you, or we kill it."

"Soooo…" Rin looked suddenly uneasy. "We kinda need you to act as bait to lure the Henshin in so Yukio and I can take it out."

Sasuke whimpered. "What?"

Yukio smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, we won't let it hurt you."

An hour later, Sasuke was walking along an isolated part of town, silently regretting that she had cooperated with this. Her hands were shaking, her heart racing, her head spinning. She was afraid. She hadn't felt this terrified since the day she lost her sister and father to the demons. She had put on a brave face since that night. She hated feeling afraid and helpless, so she hid it from everyone.

But now, facing off against a creature that could trick her into trusting it, then stab her in the back quite literally, she couldn't be more uneasy.

Sasuke heard a sound behind her, and she jumped and whirled around. Yukio was standing there, and he held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Easy," he said calmly. "It's just me."

Sasuke relaxed and smiled nervously.

Yukio chuckled lightly. "You're all tense. Relax. I won't let that thing hurt you."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, it's just that...it used my mother...I should have known…" She stopped.

He nodded. "I know. I understand how that must feel. Don't worry, okay?"

That's when Sasuke noticed how close he'd gotten. Close enough to where he could touch her.

Yukio took her in his arms, and Sasuke's face flushed in confusion. "Y-Yukio?" she asked.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised softly. His touch was slightly cold, yet gentle. She felt herself sinking into him, and he held her closer. She sighed, her eyes closed.

Then there was the gunshot, and her eyes snapped open as she was knocked back into reality

"Sasuke, get back!" came Yukio's voice from behind her.

She shoved the fake Yukio back. The creature growled angrily at being denied its kill, then lunged for her. She screamed, her body frozen to the spot.

"No!" Yukio shouted, darting in front of her and emptying a total of five magazines into its head and chest. The Henshin let out a scream and stumbled back, but it wasn't done yet.

Yukio grabbed Sasuke and kept her away. "Don't look at it!" he told Sasuke.

She averted her gaze, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

Yukio shouted to Rin, and Sasuke saw him run to the Henshin. There was a flash of blue, and the Henshin shrieked.

Yukio kept Sasuke from looking at Rin until the blue glow was gone, then they both looked over.

"You hurt, Sasuke?" Rin called.

Sasuke shook her head, her body trembling in Yukio's arms.

"She'll be just fine. She's just a bit shaken up," Yukio said.

Rin nodded. "It's gone now, Sasuke. For good this time."

"Th-Thanks, guys. I-I mean i-it," she stuttered.

"I'll walk you home if that's alright," Yukio offered.

Sasuke shook her head. "I'll be okay."

She tried to stand, but her legs were shaking so badly that Yukio had to catch her when she stumbled.

"On second thought, that'd be okay."

Yukio couldn't help but laugh as he half supported, half carried Sasuke to her dorm.


	4. Christmas Crush

Sasuke walked into her AP English classroom. Yukio was already there, reading a book. He looked up when she entered and smiled. The smile made her blush a little. Over the past couple weeks, since after the dance, Sasuke fell harder and harder for Yukio. She even bought him a present this Christmas, which was in about a week.

"Hey Sasuke," Yukio said as she took her seat in front of him.

She turned around and greeted him.

"Did you finish the homework last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. Then she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Took me until two in the morning, though. Miki's not happy about that."

Yukio laughed, the sound melting her insides. "Well, at least you got it done, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Then she took a deep breath and asked him, "You doing anything after school before cram starts?"

Yukio seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head. "No actually. Why?"

"I-I...I was thinking...maybe we could...take a walk on the beach." Her mouth suddenly went dry.

Yukio's smile widened. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke was filled with butterflies throughout her whole body.

* * *

After school, Yukio met with Sasuke outside in the courtyard. She was still very excited and jittery.

"You ready to go?" he asked her with his signature smile.

Sasuke's heart jumped to her throat, rendering her speechless, so she just nodded.

They walked out to the water's edge, talking about school and homework assignments to start with. The conversation drifted to roommate/brother complaints, then Yukio started sharing stories of their childhood. Sasuke listened with genuine intrigue.

Once they hit a lull in conversation, Sasuke cleared her throat. "I-I have a gift for you," she said, reaching into her bag and grabbing the small box and card. She handed it to her, then told him she had to go home to change and she'd see him in cram.

Yukio thanked her as she walked away, and she rushed home before her legs turned to jelly and failed her.

* * *

Yukio stared at the gift in his hands for a few seconds as he sat in his room. He hadn't opened it yet. Rin walked in and looked at him. "Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"It's a present from Sasuke," Yukio replied.

"Look at that, another admirer."

"I doubt that's why she got me the gift." Yukio smiled and picked it up. It was a relatively small box wrapped in white and red striped wrapping paper. It was even tied off with a silver ribbon. In one corner of the box there was a tag that read "To Yukio. From Sasuke."

"You gonna open the thing, or what?" Rin sat down on the bed opposite Yukio, and eager smile on his face.

Yukio sighed. "Alright, alright." He untied the ribbon and unwrapped the gift to find a box. There was no label on it, but it was sealed with packing tape. When Yukio opened the box, he withdrew a black scarf and gloves, both handmade.

"Oh nice," Rin said, his grin widening. "A gift of more sentimental value."

Yukio wrapped the scarf around his neck, admiring how comfortable it was. He slipped the gloves on, grinning at the craftsmanship. "This is very nice," he said aloud.

Rin opened the card lying next to the box and read the front out loud. "'To someone very special...'" He started to open it, but Yukio snatched it from him.

"Shouldn't you be working on homework, Rin?" Yukio asked. "Or studying? You have a cram test today."

Rin groaned, but Yukio ignored him and looked at the card. On the front there was a large, red ornament on a beautiful white background. The words on the front were written in fancy handwriting font. He opened the card. The words on the inside read "Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart." Sasuke had written something below that.

 _"Dear Yukio,_

 _I have a little confession to make. I really like you, and not just as a friend. Ever since I met you, I thought you were very special. I just couldn't tell you in person, because every time I see you I get tongue-tied. I think you're very handsome, Yukio. I would really like it if you and I could spend more time together._

 _Yukio...will you be my boyfriend?_

 _From,_

 _Sasuke Takima"_

She signed a heart next to her name at the bottom.

Yukio stared at the card for several seconds. She...She was asking him out? He wasn't too surprised, he gets asked that almost every day, but this one...Sasuke...her request was different. It struck something in him, made his heart feel lighter almost.

"What did it say?" Rin asked excitedly.

Yukio turned around. Rin was indeed trying to study for the test, but his curiosity must have finally gotten the best of him.

"None of your business," Yukio said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Yukio!" he begged. "Please tell me? I won't bother you again all day, I promise!"

It was at moments like these that Yukio felt like the older brother. He sighed and pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "You promise?"

Rin nodded eagerly.

Yukio read the note aloud to Rin. When he finished, Rin's jaw was practically hanging off of his face.

"Oh my God, Yukio," Rin said. "How many girls are gonna ask you out?"

Yukio chuckled. "While I agree with you, something about this feels...different."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You think you might like her back?" he asked.

Yukio paused to think before answering. "I...Actually, I think I might."

Rin laughed. "So what are you gonna tell her, little bro?"

Yukio looked down at the card again, a small smile on his face. It widened when he looked at the little heart next to her signature.

"I'm not going to tell her anything," he said, standing up. "But I am going to do a little shopping."

* * *

Sasuke was nervous as she walked into the cram school classroom. When she did, she saw three little boxes on her desk. They all were varying sizes, and wrapped differently. Yukio was already in class, but it looked like he was letting the students open gifts before starting class.

When Yukio and Sasuke locked eyes, she blushed deep red. He was wearing her scarf and gloves. _At least he wanted to wear them. I was worried the gloves would be too small,_ she thought. But they seemed to fit his hands just fine.

Sasuke took her seat. She picked up the first box, the smallest one there. The tag read "To Miss Takima. From Shiemi Moriyama."

Sasuke grinned and tore open the wrapping paper. Inside was a small felt box. When she opened it, she found a handcrafted bracelet made of wooden beads. The beads were painted beautifully, with bright colors and intricate patterns. Shiemi must have worked very hard on this.

Sasuke lifted her head to see Shiemi looking at her, wondering if she liked the gift. To answer her question, Sasuke took the bracelet out of the box and put it around her wrist. She really did like it. It was a great gift.

Shiemi's eyes brightened at the sight. She beamed so wide, her face could split in two. Sasuke grinned back. She loved seeing Shiemi Moriyama smile. It brightened everyone's day.

Smiling, Sasuke moved on to the next present, the biggest one. This one was from Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. She looked towards the boys, an eyebrow raised. Shima pointed at Sasuke, and the other two turned to look. Konekomaru gave her a thumbs-up, Shima winked, and Bon just shrugged.

She opened the gift to find a large sweater and a card. She opened the card first. The front of it was plain red, with the words "Merry Christmas to a good friend" written in lovely handwriting. When she opened it, the inside was blank of fancy writing, but instead had three signatures in it.

 _"Sasuke,_

 _We found this sweater for you because we think it's the gifts that last longer that one can treasure the best. Shima wanted to get you an expensive gift. Forgive us if it looks too cheap._

 _Ryuji Suguro"_

She smiled and took a look at the sweater, lifting it up to get a better look at it. It looked very comfortable, and the color was very nice. Dark blue. There were no designs on it, no writing, no patterns. But all the same, it looked great.

Turning back to the card, she read the other two notes.

 _"Hey Sasuke!_

 _I know we don't talk much, but if you give me a call sometime, maybe we can change that!_

 _Hope to hear from you!_

 _Shima"_

And underneath that one was a phone number. Sasuke rolled her eyes and moved on to the last one.

 _"Dear Sasuke,_

 _I really hope you like this gift. We all are pretty excited to see a new exorcist in training here. Think of this as a "Welcome to the family" gift. Because that's what we are. We're practically a family, because we protect each other and treat each other as fairly as possible._

 _Konekomaru Miwa"_

Sasuke felt a bubble of happiness expand in her. A family? That sounds wonderful.

She looked at the boys again and grinned widely. She mouthed "Thank you" to them. Shima gave her another wink, Konekomaru smiled gratefully, and even Bon smiled a little.

She turned her attention to the last present on her desk. She looked at the tag, then blushed. "This one's from Yukio," she whispered.

She slowly opened it. Inside was a felt box, similar to the one Shiemi's gift came in. She opened that to see a silver necklace with a heart pendant. On the front of the pendant the word "Love" was engraved. She turned it over, and her heart jumped into her throat.

Engraved on the back were two sets of initials. ST and YO.

She slowly looked up at Yukio. He was smiling at her. She smiled back shyly.

"Alright, class," Yukio called, not taking his eyes off her. "Please clean up your gifts and get ready for the test."

* * *

Once the last test was handed in and class was dismissed, Sasuke gathered her things. She put the sweater on, smiling at how comfortable it really was, and thanked the boys again. She hugged Shiemi, telling her how much she loved the bracelet, and promising to wear it every day.

"Miss Takima, could you stay behind, please?" Yukio asked.

She caught Rin's eye as he walked out, and he winked.

Once everyone left, Sasuke cleared her throat. "So...um...I-I see you considered m-my request," she stammered.

Yukio nodded. "I did. And as you could probably already tell, I accept."

She grinned, feeling the felt box containing the pendant in her pocket.

"Sasuke, out of all the times girls ask me out, yours was...special to me somehow." Yukio walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "I never realized it before, how much I liked you. I guess I'm kind of ignorant when it comes to dating and love, but something about your proposal felt right."

She nodded as he spoke, listening to every word carefully.

"Since I met you, I thought there was something special about you," he continued. "I wanted to keep an eye on you, to keep you close. I felt my heart break when I saw you upset that day when people started picking on you."

She blushed. "I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"I didn't know what exactly I was feeling. But now I understand that I did, indeed, have a crush on you." He stood up straight and took her hand in his. Sasuke froze, a little overwhelmed by the sudden contact.

"Y-Yukio-" she started.

"Sasuke, I would like to be with you. I really would. And I want that pendant to be reminder of this promise: I promise to take care of you, to treat you with more respect than anyone, to be there when you need me, and when you don't, and most importantly, to love you until the end of us, or the end of time. Whichever comes first."

Sasuke was in tears. She felt like she was dreaming, but feeling her hand in his made her sure it was real. "Yukio..." she whispered, then embraced him. "Thank you, Yukio."

He returned her embrace, then released her and sent her home.

When she got back to her apartment, Miki was still awake. She took one look at Sasuke and gasped.

"Oh. My. God. He accepted, didn't he?" she squealed.

Sasuke, still grinning somewhat stupidly, took the felt box out of her pocket and handed it to Miki. When she opened it, she almost screamed.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful!"

"Look on the back," Sasuke giggled.

Miki turned it over and looked at Sasuke, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh Sasuke. That is the sweetest thing ever!"

Sasuke flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and sighing dreamily. "It was all so...so wonderful," she said.

"You have to tell me everything! Every. Last. Detail."

Sasuke, not wanting to refuse Miki, complied. When she was finished, Miki was crying happily.

"Sasuke, that was the most beautiful story I have ever heard."

"I'm exhausted, Miki. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. You get some beauty sleep, girlie. Night."

"Goodnight, Miki."

As Sasuke rolled over, she thought about Yukio. The memory of how he embraced her brought her such warmth and comfort. Keeping that thought fresh in her head, she fell asleep, still smiling away.


	5. Envy

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been too long. I don't even think anybody is still reading these things. But if you are, you're awesome. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"It's just not fair," Shima complained. "I liked Sasuke first, why shouldn't I have been the one to have her?"

"Don't feel bad, Shima," Koneko said, in an attempt to console his friend.

"It is a little weird for her to be dating Mr. Okumura, but if it makes her happy, then that's the way it is," Suguro added.

Shima sulked for a while. Sasuke and Yukio were working on four months in a happy relationship. Sure, they had their rough spots, but they are happy with each other. Shima had been trying to break them up for weeks but to no avail.

The class was dismissed and Shima grabbed his bag and walked out of the cram school and headed for home. He decided not to use his key and take the long way around today. He needed a breather, and some time to think.

"The only way to break them up is to kill him."

Shima looked around for the source of the voice that had just spoken.

"I'm over here."

Shima looked left and saw a woman in a red sweater walk out from an alleyway. She had long, luscious dark brown hair tied back in pigtails, soft brown eyes that reminded Shima of chocolate chip cookies, still warm from the oven. Her skin was pale, porcelain. Shima looked over the woman, studying her voluptuous curves that her sweater and jeans showed off. She was beautiful.

"Hello, Renzo Shima." Her voice was gorgeous. Husky and soft, seductive almost.

"Do I know you?" Shima asked, his gaze lingering on the woman's bust.

The woman giggled, the sound like music to Shima's ears. He forgot about Sasuke and Yukio for a bit. This woman was so hot, he couldn't help but forget everything.

"No, Shima, you don't know me." She walked toward him, her heels clicking on the ground. She reached him and stroked his cheek. Her touch was gentle and her skin was smooth. "But I know you."

Shima's face turned dark red. "H-How do you kn-know me?" he asked.

"I've seen you around," the woman said with a wink. "So, will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill him. Get your girl. The one you rightfully deserve." The woman's eyes seemed to flash red for a second.

"Shima!" Bon's voice called. The woman turned and bolted away.

"Who was that?" Koneko asked.

"I...I don't know." Shima was still staring in the direction women had disappeared.

"Did she say anything?" Bon asked with a raised brow.

Shima shook his head. "No, she didn't say much. I think she mistook me for someone else."

They looked at Shima, skeptical. Then they eventually shrugged it off and walked Shima home.

Shima couldn't sleep a wink. He kept thinking about what the woman had said. The only way to break them up is to kill them...get your girl…

It all seemed so strange. How did she even know he wanted Sasuke? She said she's seen him around, but he had never even heard of her.

He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. He just needed sleep. He'd feel better once he woke up.

"Psst, Shima!" came that familiar voice. Shima's eyes snapped open again and he looked to his window.

The woman was there, wearing her red sweater and jeans. She waved and winked at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "How did you find me?"

"I know things," she shrugged. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Shima rose and threw on a jacket. He hadn't even changed out of his school clothes. He climbed to the window and the woman started to climb down the fire escape. Shima followed suit and they reached the ground quickly. The woman took his hand and ran with him, giggling, to the top of a hill Shima didn't even know was there.

They reached the top, and Shima could see the beach from the most beautiful view. He had never seen the ocean look so vast, welcoming and dangerous at the same time. A few rays of dawn were just starting to come up on the horizon. The view was beautiful.

"Woah," Shima breathed. "This is...wow."

"I know, isn't it perfect?" She sat down on the ground. "My own slice of heaven."

Shima sat beside her and grinned.

"Shima, I want to be your friend. Not necessarily your girlfriend, because I know your heart is set on Sasuke, but if you'll let me, I will be your best friend."

Shima grinned. "I don't even know your name," he said.

She blushed and looked down. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Saika."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I try not to be seen."

"Saika, I would love to have you as a friend. Honest."

"So, you accept me?"

"I do."

Saika's eyes lit up. Quite literally, a dull red glow. "That's great, Shima!" Her voice had dipped low to a husky tone. "We can get Sasuke together, and you can have her all to yourself. All I need is Yukio Okumura's soul. Can you get it for me?"

Entranced, dazed, and not in control of himself, he nodded and said, "Of course, Saika."

"Good. Now let's go."

Saika's body turned black, along with her sweater and jeans and heels, and she grew to around eight feet. Horns sprouted from her head and her hair grew longer and wirier. Shadowy strings wrapped themselves around Shima's body, making him cry out in surprise.

"Just a few more seconds and it will be over, Shima," the demon's husky voice cooed.

The pain started to sear his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but more strings plunged down his throat, causing him to gag and choke. She was going to kill him!

As soon as the pain started, it stopped, and Shima fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing for a few seconds.

Then he stood, eyes glowing the same deep red color Saika's had before and headed towards his dorm.

* * *

The next day went as usual, save for a little distance between Shima and his friends. Sasuke was starting to worry about him. She decided to talk to him after class ended.

She approached him cautiously and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Sasuke," he said politely.

"Hey, Shima. Is everything okay?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

Shima nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

Sasuke wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to upset him. "Well, Koneko was just telling me you weren't feeling too good."

He nodded again. "Sasuke, do you think you and I could spend some time together tonight?"

She looked at him with a surprised expression. "What do you mean?"

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you," he said, his head dipping low. "But I don't want to do it here."

"Oh, okay. Well, where do you want to do it?"

"On the beach. I want it to be only you that hears this."

She nodded and left the room, telling Yukio not to wait up for her.

Later that night, Sasuke met Shima on the beach. He smiled at she approached.

"Hey," she grinned. "What's up?"

"Sasuke, I know I'm late to the party on this, but I really like you." His smile faded and he looked to the ground.

Sasuke's smile turned shy. "I know, Shima."

He looked at her again, sadly this time. "But I just don't understand why you didn't accept me."

She looked up at him, and her expression was of true sympathy and guilt.

"Shima...I just...I'm not attracted to you."

An angry look crossed his features. "Why? What makes Mr. Okumura so special? What does he have that I don't?" His eyes teared, and the hot, salty liquid fell in rivulets down his face.

Sasuke felt her heart break. She hadn't meant to hurt Shima, and seeing him like this made it worse.

"Shima-"

"Didn't you notice the ways I tried to get you to like me?!" he shouted. "Or did you even care at all?!"

"Shima, stop it! I-I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Oh, I get it! It's because he's the strong one, isn't he?!" Shima's voice was starting to deepen, and his eyes flashed red.

Sasuke was crying now. She gasped when she saw the flash of red. "What are you and what have you done to Shima?" she demanded.

Shima, or whoever it was that was pretending to be Shima, laughed. "You're nothing but a stupid, ungrateful girl! I give you everything, and you still don't accept me!"

Sasuke reached into her pocket and pulled out her magic circle. "By the power of the moon-"

Shima cut her off by tackling her to the ground, hand around her throat. Sasuke struggled to breathe.

"If I can't have you, then I guess he can't either!"

Sasuke clawed at his hand, which didn't move. She choked, wheezed, and coughed. Stars danced in her peripheral vision.

One of her hands slipped into her pocket and grabbed the vial of holy water she always kept on her. She smashed the fragile vial on Shima's face, shattering it. The water made Shima's skin sizzle, and he screamed an inhuman scream and released her throat. Sasuke gasped for air, coughing several times. Then she rose to her feet and called upon her timber wolf for help.

The wolf pounced on Shima. He screeched in anger, squirmed under the wolf, who clawed at Shima's clothes. Shima screamed horrible insults.

Sasuke commanded the wolf to release Shima and she pointed her gun at him. She looked the monster in Shima's body dead in the eyes.

"Whatever you have done to Shima, undo it, now." She was angry now.

The creature just laughed. "You won't hurt him," Shima said, his voice now two voices, his and a woman's. "If you hurt him, he'll be mad."

"Let him go," Sasuke demanded, gritted her teeth and placed her finger on the trigger.

She saw a flicker of fear on Shima's face.

"These bullets are loaded with enough holy water to kill you many, many times over." She lowered the gun to Shima's leg. "Even a little drop could hurt you."

"He'll hate you if you shoot him!" Shima screeched.

"That's a risk I'll have to take. If he hates me, so be it. I'll be saving his life."

She took a deep breath. She hoped the creature would retreat, that whatever demon possessed Shima would go away, and Shima would forgive her.

The demon smiled. "Then take it."

And it lunged at her.

Sasuke screamed and fired. The shot hit Shima's shoulder, and he fell to the floor, cursing in a language unfamiliar to Sasuke. She watched as Shima's body seized and shuddered, his screams echoed into the night. A thick black mist emitted off him, fading to nothing under the moon's glow. Then he went still.

Sasuke dropped her gun and rushed to his side. Blood pumped out of the bullet hole on his shoulder. She called Yukio, frantically telling him to get on the beach and bring whatever he needed to treat a bullet wound. Then she took him into her arms and sobbed. Her hands were shaking, and she was babbling apologies to him.

Twenty minutes later, Yukio had arrived and taken the bullet out of Shima's shoulder. He was wrapping up the wound in gauze when Shima's eyes opened.

"Shima!" Sasuke smiled.

"Ow...Sasuke...why did you have to do that?" Shima groaned in pain.

"Shima, I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't think the rejection got to you that badly. I-"

Shima took her hand and smiled at her. "It's okay. I forgive you. I don't even know why I was so jealous in the first place. I'm sorry."

She nodded and sniffled.

"The wound will take a while to heal, so Shima should stay home for a few days." Yukio looked down at Shima as he put away his supplies. "You feel okay?"

Shima nodded. "Mr. Okumura?"

Yukio tilted his head. "Yes, Shima?"

"Make sure you take good care of Sasuke, or I'll kill you."


End file.
